Ca a l'air chouette d'être une sorcière!
by kitsune aux amandes
Summary: Hermione Granger a toujours cru être une fillette normale, avec des préoccupations d'enfant. Toutefois, l'arrivée d'une femme étrange risque de changer sa vision des choses…


**Bonsoir! Bonsoir!**

**Et me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur Harry Potter. Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une préquelle qui porte sur un personnage en particulier. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du défi septembre-octobre du site Fanfictions. fr, qui consistait à placer les mots suivants: blouse / cartable / classeur / double-décimètre / équerre / flûte à bec / gouache / grands carreaux / stylo bille / trousse.**

**Je vous laisse lire tranquillement!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La petite fille regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de traverser. Arrivée de l'autre côté de la route, elle tourna dans une ruelle bordée d'arbres. Elle connaissait ce chemin par cœur. Elle l'empruntait matin et soir, son **cartable** sur le dos. Ce chemin reliait sa maison à un de ses endroits favoris : l'école. L'enfant aimait l'école. Elle ne connaissait pas d'autre lieu aussi intéressant que ce haut bâtiment de pierre où elle pouvait développer son savoir. La maîtresse disait d'elle que la bibliothèque devait être sa seconde maison. La brunette passait tout son temps libre, notamment ses récréations, dans ce havre de paix, entourée de ses amis de papiers. Quand elle partait le soir, son sac à dos contenait quasiment quotidiennement un livre qu'elle s'empressait de dévorer les heures qui suivaient. C'était le cas ce soir-là, alors qu'elle suivait la route que ses parents lui avaient montré lorsqu'ils avaient jugé qu'elle était en âge de partir seule à l'école. Pourtant, la fillette était loin de se douter que sa soirée, planifiée à la minute près dans un coin de sa tête, allait se retrouver chamboulée d'une bien étrange manière…

Lorsqu'elle poussa le portillon et pénétra dans l'allée, bordée d'hortensias parfaitement entretenus, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. A travers les **grands carreaux** de la baie vitrée du salon, elle vit trois personnes, qui semblaient avoir une intense discussion. Ses parents gesticulaient en s'adressant à une femme d'un certain âge, qui portait une robe verte ainsi qu'un drôle de chapeau pointu, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. On était en juin, Halloween était dans quelques mois, alors pourquoi cette vieille femme au chignon serré semblait-elle déguisée en sorcière ? Intriguée, l'enfant poussa la porte d'entrée, remarquant au passage que l'étagère sur laquelle étaient posées les photos de famille était bancale. Elle nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle rappelle à son père de redresser l'**équerre** qui maintenait le meuble en place.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, le silence se fit instantanément alors que trois paires d'yeux se fixaient sur elle. Gênée de devenir aussi soudainement le centre de l'attention, l'enfant se trémoussa quelques instants avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de saluer la visiteuse.

—Bonsoir Papa, bonsoir Maman. Bonsoir Madame

—Bonsoir Hermione.

—Bonsoir Miss Granger. Je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Un silence s'ensuivit. La fillette ne savait pas quoi dire et ses parents avaient l'air sceptiques devant l'air de l'inconnue et ne semblaient pas vouloir relancer la conversation. Alors que l'écolière prenait la décision de monter dans sa chambre commencer son nouveau livre, laissant les adultes à leur discussion, la vieille femme reprit à nouveau la parole.

—Restez Miss. Ce que j'étais en train de dire à vos parents vous concerne aussi.

Etonnée, Hermione s'assit sur un canapé, pendant que sa mère lui servait un verre de lait avec des biscuits. Son père, quant à lui, fixait la femme. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle passait en revue les derniers jours, cherchant à savoir si elle avait fait une quelconque bêtise, une question saugrenue lui fut posée.

—Miss Granger, croyez-vous en la magie ?

Stupéfaite, la petite fille se demanda un instant si la femme en face d'elle avait toute sa tête. La magie ? Comme dans _Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains_, la _Belle au Bois Dormant_ ou _Cendrillon_ ? Avec des sorcières maléfiques et des bonnes fées ? Bien sûr, Hermione y avait cru. Quelle petite fille digne de ce nom n'avait pas un jour rêvée d'être une de ces princesses ? Mais la fillette, du haut des onze ans, était pour le moment en train de se demander pourquoi une vieille femme lui demandait cela. Elle savait parfaitement que la magie n'existait pas. Aucun crapaud ne se transformerait en prince charmant si elle l'embrassait, aucune fée ne punirait Isabelle Tatcher pour les craques qu'elle lui faisait.

—Pourquoi Hermione croirait-elle en la magie ? Ma petite fille a onze ans, pas deux ! Elle sait très bien faire la différence entre son imagination et la réalité !

Les paroles de son père ramenèrent l'enfant au présent. Il gesticulait, agitant son **stylo-bille**, avec lequel il devait sûrement rédiger la prochaine commande de produits dentaires, sans se rendre compte que de l'encre avait taché la **blouse** en coton que portait sa femme. Cette dernière acquiesçait vivement aux paroles de son mari, bien trop apeurée pour faire autre chose. La femme en robe verte, elle, ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée par Monsieur Granger et ses gesticulations. Elle attendait une réponse de la part de l'enfant qu'elle était venue voir, et rien n'aurait pu la détourner de la mission qui lui avait été confié. Voyant qu'Hermione semblait totalement perdue devant les différentes réactions des adultes, elle se dirigea à son tour vers le canapé, sans faire attention à l'exclamation outrée du père de famille quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

—Mon enfant, crois-tu en la magie ? Penses-tu que, en dehors de ton imagination, ce que tu as pu lire dans tes livres existe ? Les sorcières, les fantômes, les centaures et autres créatures, accepterais-tu de croire en leur vie en ce monde, si on te le prouvait?

De plus en plus perplexe, la fillette la dévisagea sans répondre. La certitude que cette femme était folle augmentait. Voyant son scepticisme, son interlocutrice sortit alors un bout de bois de sa manche et l'agita vers la cuisine en prononçant un mot inconnue du vocabulaire de notre héroïne.

—Accio **flûte à bec** !

Alors que les trois Granger la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, l'instrument favori de sa mère arriva en flottant jusqu'à eux. Un bazar indescriptible se produisit alors. Madame Granger se mit à hurler devant ce phénomène surnaturel, tandis que son mari recommençait à invectiver la femme, qui n'en avait cure. Quand à Hermione, elle se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Ce qu'elle venait de voir était improbable. Et elle n'était pas folle, quoi qu'en dise Isabella et ses cruches d'amies. Hermione Granger avait toujours été une enfant intelligente et curieuse, avide d'en apprendre plus sur son monde et son univers à chaque instant de sa vie. Si cette vivacité d'esprit faisait la fierté de ses parents, leur faisant espérer pour elle le meilleur, Hermione avait vite compris qu'elle pouvait aussi faire son calvaire. Parce qu'elle avait toujours la réponse aux questions, qu'elle amenait un livre partout où elle allait, ses camarades l'avaient nommée « l'Intello parfaite ». Il y avait pire comme surnom, la fillette devait en convenir, mais cela la blessait tout de même. Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait l'effort de la connaître réellement. A cet âge-là, il fallait un chef, et les enfants suivaient. Et si ce chef déclarait quelque chose, alors tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. Il n'y avait pas d'exception. Hermione avait très vite compris cet état d'esprit. Et l'avait aussitôt rejeté. Quel intérêt y avait-il à ressembler au reste du monde ? Elle était Hermione Granger et personne d'autre ne l'était. Elle était unique, elle était elle et personne ne pouvait lui enlever cet état de fait.

A nouveau, ce fut les voix des adultes qui la tirèrent de ses pensées.

—Et pourquoi venez-vous chez nous pour montrer vos sornettes ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans votre monde, à faire venir vos **flûtes à becs**, **cartables** ou que sais-je d'autre entre vous ?

—Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée. Mon nom est Minerva McGonagall. Je suis la sous-directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pour votre fille. Une place l'attend à Poudlard et dans le monde de la magie. Cette place lui est réservée depuis la naissance. Votre fille est une sorcière.

Hermione cru que sa mère allait s'évanouir alors que son père blêmissait. Elle, une sorcière ? Impossible. Si elle était une sorcière, elle le saurait. Déjà ses parents n'étaient pas sorciers, ou le lui avaient bien caché. Et à voir leur tête devant le petit tour que leur avait joué la vieille dame, ils ne savaient rien du monde dont elle parlait. Ensuite, elle ne se déplaçait pas en balai et elle ne jetait pas d' « abracadabra », même si c'était parfois tentant d'imaginer ses camarades avec des verrues ou des pustules sur le visage. McGonagall du deviner son raisonnement car elle reprit en s'adressant de nouveau à elle, et à elle uniquement.

—Ne pas avoir des parents sorciers ne veut pas dire que vous n'en êtes pas une Miss Granger. La Magie décide parfois de donner ses dons aux personnes qu'elle juge digne. Vous êtes l'une d'entre elle. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas connaissances de vos pouvoirs que vous n'en avez pas. Ne s'est-il jamais rien passé d'étrange dans votre entourage quand vous étiez soumise à une très forte émotion ?

De nouveau, Hermione repartit dans ses pensées. Le fol espoir que sa différence n'était pas une tare l'animait. Au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit, elle du convenir que si, certaines choses bizarres lui étaient arrivées. Tout avait commencé avec l'arrivée de cette nouvelle élève, deux ans plus tôt. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, Hermione avait trouvé Isabella Tatcher très belle. Pas jolie ou mignonne, non. Belle. Avec ses cheveux blond et son port altier, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une princesse. Et la première fois que la nouvelle s'était tournée vers elle, la brunette avait été intimidée. Isabella avait souri et Hermione avait naïvement cru qu'elles seraient amies. Mais le contraire s'était passé. Isabella était devenue la cheffe de cette bande d'enfants idiots. Au surnom dégradant s'étaient ajoutés des farces, plus ou moins méchantes. Si au départ, Hermione ne répliquait pas, un événement l'avait profondément blessée. Elle se souvenait encore de ce qui en avait suivi.

Cela avait eu lieu quelques semaines avant l'arrivée de cette sorcière. Hermione rentrait de récréation, qu'elle avait passée à la bibliothèque lorsque, en pénétrant dans la classe, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Profondément gênée d'être le centre de l'attention d'une classe qui la battait froid depuis des mois, la fillette avait pourtant gardé le menton levé. Elle avait alors découvert une Isabella en larmes. Enfin, faisant semblant de pleurer. Devant elle était posée une jolie **trousse** de maquillage, ou ce qu'il en restait. L'objet était recouvert de **gouache**, de cette peinture que l'on trouvait rangée au fond de la classe. Hermione s'était tout d'abord demandé pourquoi du maquillage était sur la table de sa camarade avant que celle-ci ne se mette à crier que c'était elle qui avait détruit le précieux cadeau que lui avait fait sa mère. Estomaquée, la fillette n'avait pas réagi devant cette attaque, alors que sa tortionnaire en profitait pour essayer de faire croire à la maîtresse cet odieux mensonge. D'abord blessée, Hermione avait senti la colère l'envahir lorsque qu'elle avait vu que l'ensemble de ses camarades sans exception soutenaient la menteuse. Une colère si forte qu'elle avait souhaité que quelque chose arrive à cette peste. C'était alors que l'inimaginable s'était produit. Le **classeur **d'Isabella, posé sur le bord de sa table, s'était élevé du lui-même avant de venir frapper l'enfant plusieurs fois sur la tête. Personne, pas même Hermione, n'avait compris comment cela était arrivé.

En y repensant, Hermione dut convenir que ce n'était pas la première chose spectaculaire qui arrivait sous ses yeux. Plusieurs fois, sous le coup d'une émotion intense, elle avait vu agir des objets autours d'elle. Son ours en peluche était venu se loger dans ses bras un soir où elle avait été particulièrement blessée par la pique quotidienne d'Isabella. Un autre soir, c'est son **double-décimètre** qui avait fini en morceau alors qu'elle s'acharnait à tracer une ligne parfaitement droite. Alors, petit à petit, l'idée qu'elle était très spéciale fit son chemin de l'esprit de l'enfant. Et c'est avec un fin sourire qu'elle s'adressa à nouveau à son interlocutrice, qui avait patiemment attendu la prise de conscience de sa future élève.

—Je suis une sorcière ? Je vais aller dans une école de magie ?

—Tous les enfants sorciers âgés de minimum onze ans doivent aller dans un collège sorcier, pour apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. C'est là-bas qu'est ta place.

Hermione se mit à sourire franchement, alors que la professeure donnait des instructions à ses parents, toujours sous le choc. Elle savait qu'ils ne s'opposeraient pas à sa décision d'y aller, lui laissant le soin de choisir son futur. Et l'excitation montait de plus en plus. Elle avait tout un monde à découvrir ! Des dizaines de choses à apprendre. Des centaines de livres à lire. Des nouvelles amitiés à créer, loin des anciennes querelles et brimades d'enfants. Dans ce nouveau monde, elle trouverait sa place en étant elle-même, et sans que rien ni personne ne vienne la contraindre à renier ce en quoi elle croyait.

La soirée, qui s'annonçait ordinaire pour les Granger, avait pris un tout autre tournant. Et c'est avec un fin sourire que le professeur McGonagall partit de ce foyer. Sourire qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase que l'enfant prononça avec une joie non dissimulée.

—Ca a l'air chouette d'être une sorcière !

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
